Un nouvel espoir 3
by lamartine
Summary: nouveau chapitre d'Un nouvel espoir


Auteur : Lamartine 

**Genre :** romance shweir, humour (autant que possible) , aventures / mystères.

**Spoilers :** saison 1 et saison 2

**Rating :** PG 13 (mais il n'y a vraiment rien de bien méchant)

**Disclaimer **

Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. La porte des étoiles, SG1, les Goa'uld et tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans les séries Stargate SG1 et Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production.

**NOTES : (à lire car importantes pour comprendre l'histoire mais s'il est vrai que j'ai tendance à y raconter ma vie)**

Ceci est le chapitre 3 . il s'agit du chapitre central dans l'histoire. Il me sert de transition pour le final.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu avant tout parler des relations humaines de toutes natures. Par conséquent, il n'y aura pas d'action pure mais rassurez vous le chapitre suivant va en comporter plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Rassurez vous également , je n'ai pas oublié tous les éléments de mythologie mis en place dans les chapitres précédents et ils vont réapparaître à la fin.

Des trois chapitres que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici, celui-ci a été le plus compliqué à écrire (en dehors de la question de la longueur) et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit le moins maîtrisé des 3. Paradoxalement, c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire et qui me semble le plus riche.

J'aiaménagée plusieurs entractes afin de ménager la santé de mes lecteurs. Evidemment , je peux pas vous obliger à les respecter, néanmoins je vous conseille plus que vivement de le faire sinon vous risquez d'avoir très mal aux yeux, au dos…ect….

JE REMERCIE TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI M'ONT ENVOYEES LEURS CRITIQUES ET ATTENDS DE NOUVEAU LEUR REACTION. JE SUIS OUVERTE A TOUTES LES CRITIQUES DANS LA MESURE OU ELLES SONT CONSTRUCTIVES.

Pour la devinette, regardez les notes de fin.

J'ai glissée quelques petits clins d'oeil cinématographiques, car nous sommes avant tout là pour nous amuser.

**Chapitre 3**

Au moment ou la nuée bleue était sortie du sol, le texte sur le mur avait changé. Tous les mots qui comportaient des erreurs étaient désormais identiques à celui inscrits sur la plaque.

Elizabeth gisait sur le sol inconsciente.

Dans l'autre salle, Rodney n'avait rien entendu et venait de terminer son repas.

Il se décida à aller voir ce que faisait Elizabeth et se dirigea vers le couloir qu'il emprunta jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur la salle ou elle se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il la vit étendue sur le sol, il fut pris de panique. Il avait non seulement peur qu'elle ne soit blessée mais par-dessus tout , il savait quand apprenant ce qui venait de se passer John serait furieux contre lui. Et Rodney savait qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre John en colère sous peine de violentes représailles.

« Oh mon Dieu » dit –il d'une voix catastrophée.

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il lui fallut trois tentatives pour arriver à trouver le pouls d'Elizabeth tellement ses mains tremblaient de peur.

Il fut rassurer de constater que la jeune femme respirait normalement et tenta de lui refaire prendre conscience.

Mais il ne réussit pas à la sortie de sa léthargie et cela l'affola encore plus.

Se rendant à l'évidence qu'il était incapable d'améliorer la situation, il dut à regret prévenir John par radio.

« Au secours…Joooohnnn…j'ai un problème…c'est Elizabeth, elle…. » hurla t-il désespérément.

Lorsque John entendit cet appel de détresse de Mc Kay , il fut sérieux inquiet. Il lança un « oh mon dieu…c'est pas vrai… » et sans même avertir ces compagnons , il fonça vers les ruines.

Il déboula à la toute vitesse dans la salle d'entrée puis dit avec beaucoup d'énervement dans la voix

« Mc Kay…ou est-ce que vous êtes… »

En l'attendant, Rodney compris qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il lui répondit qu'il était dans la première pièce du couloir. Il envisagea d'aller se cacher dans un des recoins de la salle puis oublia cette idée qu'il jugea être tout de même lâche. Il resta donc à genoux près d'Elizabeth jusqu'à l'arrivée de John.

En arrivant, John fut très choqué de voir Elizabeth étendue sans aucune réaction. Il eut à cet instant une peur immense de les avoir perdus elle et son enfant.

Mc Kay commença par lui dire d'un ton suppliant :

« pitié…ne me tuer pas… »

Puis il se dépêcha de préciser qu'elle respirait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire reprendre conscience.

John se montra assez indifférent vis à vis de Rodney, il était bien trop préoccupé par l'état d'Elizabeth.

John s'agenouilla à côté de Rodney et Elizabeth.

Il pris délicatement le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta en direction de la sortie.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser plus longtemps dans cette maudite salle. Rodney le suivit tout penaud et même étonné que John ne l'ait pas encore étranglé. Sur le trajet, John demanda avec beaucoup de froideur dans la voix « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?…Depuis combien de temps elle est comme cela ? »

« …c'est elle qui m'a demandé à aller voir cette salle…elle est partie , il y a un quart d'heure maximum…je vous jure que je ne pouvais pas savoir… »

John ne répondit pas aux pleurnicheries de Mc Kay. Une fois dehors, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le reste de l'équipe qui arrivait .Ils avaient suivi John lorsqu'il était parti comme une flèche mais ne couraient pas aussi vite que lui.

Lorsque Teyla et Ford virent Elizabeth, ils furent eux aussi très inquiets et commencèrent à questionner John et Rodney.

Mais, John ne répondit rien. Il dit seulement d'une voix ferme :

« on rentre maintenant…Ford , contactez Beckett à la base…on a besoin d'un médecin dès que l'on atterrira… »

Tout le monde monta dans le Jumper. John demanda à Ford et Teyla de piloter l'appareil pendant qu'il restait à l'arrière avec Elizabeth et Rodney.

Il s'était assis par terre et serrait fortement le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. Rodney n'osa pas parler au début mais finalement se décida :

« vous devriez peut être la laisser un peu respirer… »

John le regarda droit dans les yeux et Mc Kay sentit à cet instant qu'il avait trop parler. Heureusement pour lui, que John avait les deux bras occupés à tenir Elizabeth contre lui, sinon il se serait pris la plus grande claque de son existence.

John essaya à plusieurs reprises de refaire prendre conscience à Elizabeth mais sans succès. Il avait donc abandonné l'idée et se contentait de caresser très délicatement les cheveux et le visage de la jeune femme.

De temps à autre, Teyla se retournait pour voir si Elizabeth avait repris conscience mais malheureusement rien n'avait changé.

La jeune fille ne posa pas la moindre question à John car elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout en état de parler.

Pour John, les quelques minutes du voyage durèrent des heures. Il était totalement apeuré à l'idée de ce que lui dirait Beckett. Il s'imaginait le pire, Elizabeth mourrant ainsi que son enfant, son petit garçon. Il le savait depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était terrorisé. Bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas. A l'extérieur, il semblait seulement très en colère mais chez lui, la colère traduisait une profonde angoisse et même un désespoir.

Le Jumper atterrit et Beckett ainsi que toute l'équipe médicale les attendait. Le médecin se doutait bien que son patient soit Elizabeth étant donné l'affolement de Ford lorsqu'il les avait appelés par radio.

John sortit du vaisseau avec Elizabeth dans les bras, il l'a posa ensuite sur le brancard et elle fut directement conduite à l'infirmerie.

John regarda Beckett très brièvement au moment ou posa la jeune femme avec un certain désespoir et une quasi-supplication dans les yeux . Carson y lut un appel de détresse qui devait être « sauvez les ».

Toute l'équipe de Jumper One était atterrée par ce qui venait de se produire.

D'un commun accord, ils proposèrent à John de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie et de rester avec lui pendant qu'Elizabeth serait soignée par l'équipe médicale.

John hésita avant d'accepter ; il n'avait de toute façon plus assez d'énergie pour dire non.

Ils partirent donc tous ensembles vers l'infirmerie.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer et restèrent donc dans le couloir. Ils étaient tous assis contre les murs du couloir à attendre. John avait plié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les avaient entourés de ces bras. Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux. Il ne bougeait pas durant les nombreuses heures que dura l'attente.

Teyla, Ford essayaient de faire parler Rodney pour savoir ce qui s'était passer.

Vers minuit, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller se coucher quelques heures car ils devaient tout de même être en état pour partir en mission le lendemain.

Ils essayèrent de convaincre John de faire de même mais il refusa.

Vers l'aube, le docteur Beckett sortit dans le couloir désert.

Il se baissa à hauteur de John et lui dit :

« hé…venez… »

Il se releva et John le suivit.

Beckett le guida jusqu'au lit ou était allongé Elizabeth endormie :

« …elle vient de sortir du coma…elle est néanmoins sous sédatif car elle doit se reposer…ne vous inquiéter pas l'enfant va bien…cependant je ne m'explique pas encore bien comment elle a put tomber dans le coma…»

John n'avait pas non plus la réponse mais cette question ne le préoccupait pas pour le moment. La seule chose importante était qu'Elizabeth et l'enfant allaient bien .Il avait du mal à le croire car il s'était imaginé le pire.

« elle va avoir des séquelles… » demanda t-il

« Je ne suis convaincu que non…le coma a été léger et très bref » lui répondit le médecin d'un ton rassurant.

John se décida alors à s'approcher du lit. Il embrassa Elizabeth sur le front et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le docteur Beckett compris qu'il était désormais inutile qu'il reste, il dit à John qu'il pouvait passer le reste de la nuit près d'elle s'il le souhaitait. Il ajouta qu'il repasserait en milieu de matinée afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Pour finir, il ajouta avec un peu d'humour :

« vous ne pouvez pas savoir, à quel point je suis content de pouvoir enfin aller dormir »

John qui était désormais plus serein , sourit à sa remarque.

Le docteur quitta l'infirmerie. John prit une chaise et s'assit au chevet d'Elizabeth. Rapidement la fatigue l'envahie et il s'endormit la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Elizabeth.

En milieu de matinée , Elizabeth fut réveillée par les coups de pieds de son bébé. Elle était très étourdie. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment ou elle avait franchi le seuil de la salle ovale du temple.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire à l'infirmerie mais ne fut pas inquiète car sentant son enfant bougé, elle savait qu'il allait bien tous les deux.

Elle finit par se rendre compte que quelques chose de chaud était appuyé sur sa poitrine et vit le visage de John. Elle fut amusée de le voir profondément endormi et comprit alors qu'il avait dut lui arriver quelque chose d'assez grave dont visiblement elle s'était très bien sortie.

Elle se sentait trop déboussolée pour se lever et décida d'attendre la visite de Carson afin qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passer.

Elle s'occupa en passant sa main dans les cheveux de John.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle vit le docteur Beckett arriver et visiblement à voir son visage endormi, il n'avait pas eu son compte d'heures de sommeil.

Elle lui fit signe de parler à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller John.

Le docteur Beckett s'approcha et lui demanda en souriant :

« eh bien…vous nous avez fait une de ces frayeurs…comment vous sentez-vous… »

Elizabeth lui répondit :

« bien…un peu étourdie…mais bien…le bébé bouge beaucoup… »

« çà s'est plus bon signe…de toute façon, il va bien…on a vérifié » lui répondit le médecin avec beaucoup de bienveillance dans la voix

« Mais qu'est qui m'est arrivée ? » demanda Elizabeth qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas à qu'elle faisait là.

« pour le savoir, il va falloir que Rodney soit réveillé, c'est lui qui vous a trouvé d'après ce que l'on m'a dit » puis il ajouta en montrant John du doigt « si nous étions tous inquiets pour vous, alors lui il était dans un état…blanc comme un linge… »

Elizabeth regarda John avec plein de tendresse et répondit au médecin :

« je ne suis pas du tout étonnée…il a passé la nuit là, n'est ce pas… »

Carson hocha de la tête puis il ajouta :

« Ecoutez vous devriez continuer à vous reposez , je pense que vous allez bientôt avoir de la visite et des réponses à vos questions. »

Elizabeth suivit le conseil du médecin et se rendormit.

En une heure plus tard , du bruit et du mouvement s'emplirent l'infirmerie. Teyla, Ford suivit de Rodney arrivèrent pour prendre des nouvelles d'Elizabeth qu'ils réveillèrent facilement étant donné la discrétion dont ils firent preuve en entrant.

Ils ne réussirent cependant pas à réveiller John qui n'avait commencé à dormir que depuis seulement quelques heures.

Rod Ney se sentant à la fois coupable vis à vis d'Elizabeth et méfiant à l'idée de représailles tardives de John resta en arrière. Il s'arrêta net à cinq bons mètres du lit en apercevant John. Elizabeth vit son manège et en fut amusée. Elle n'en voulait pas à Rodney car après tout , elle n'était plus une petite fille depuis bien longtemps et avait décidée de son plein gré de s'aventurer dans le couloir sombre du temple.

« Rodney…ne soyez pas stupide venez…il ne vous fera rien…il est aussi inoffensif qu'une peluche… » dit –elle à Rodney avec un ton encourageant.

Rodney regarda John puis Elizabeth et finalement se décida à avancer.

Il s'excusa immédiatement auprès d'Elizabeth :

« écoutez…je suis désolé…si j'avais su… »

Elizabeth lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir et ajouta qu'au contraire, elle avait besoin de lui pour connaître ce qui lui était arriver.

A cet instant, le docteur Beckett revint et s'approcha du lit d'Elizabeth. Il ne dit rien mais était impatient d'entendre Mc Kay.

« ..eh bien, un quart d'heure environs après que vous vous soyez éloignée, je suis venu pour voir ce que vous faisiez et là je vous ai trouvée inconsciente dans la première salle du couloir »

Beckett demanda alors à Mc Kay :

« Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui vous ai semblé suspect ? »

Mc Kay dont le sens de l'observation n'avait jamais été très développé, répondit que cette pièce était semblable à toutes celles qu'ils avaient visitées.

Beckett semblait satisfait de la réponse de Rodney qui visiblement répondait à ses interrogations. Il dit alors à Elizabeth avec un air rassurant :

« Je suis maintenant certain que vous avez fait un malaise lié à votre grossesse. Vous avez perdu connaissance et je pense que c'est votre enfant qui a déclenché le coma léger afin de préserver votre organisme…une réaction très étonnante de défense… »

Tout le monde fut satisfait par cette version des faits, en réalité erronée, qui avait l'avantage d'être rassurante et de ne laisser aucune question en suspens.

Elizabeth était très soulagée d'avoir une réponse à ses questions.

Beckett ajouta alors avec un ton ferme :

« …à partir de maintenant vous ne partirez plus en mission, je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque…Elizabeth, je vous préviens dès maintenant que cet avis est ferme et définitif »

« Parfait doc, mettez cela tout de suite par écrit » dit John, auquel personne n'avait fait attention car tout le monde écoutait le docteur Beckett, mais qui venait de se réveiller.

Elizabeth eut l'impression qu'il exagérait car après l'incident, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne devait plus aller en mission. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il intervienne.

« John… » dit elle avec une voix un peu contrariée

« Et bien quoi, j'ai moi aussi le droit d'avoir un certificat médical » lui répondit il avec un ton moqueur et insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

Elizabeth fut alors plutôt amusée de ce match nul. Elle savait que derrière ces petits accrochages , il y avait avant tout un attachement très profond de John et un besoin de la protéger.

John regarda alors sa montre et en voyant la date, il se rappela qu'il y a avait une mission de prévue.

« Ford, on n'avait pas quelque chose de prévu d'ici…une heure… » demanda t-il afin d'avoir une confirmation.

« oui, mon Colonel, c'est exact…sauf votre respect…la mission débutera en retard si nous ne quittons l'infirmerie d'ici quelques minutes… » répondit Ford avec le ton sérieux et discipliné d'un subordonné s'adressant à son supérieur

John regarda alors Elizabeth et dit d'un ton faussement sérieux:

« bien…si cela ne contrarie pas Madame, la super chef civil de la base, nous avons du boulot… »

La fausse insolence de John fit rire Elizabeth ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.

Ils quittèrent tous les quatre l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard, et entendirent Elizabeth leur souhaiter en plaisantant :« Que la force soit avec vous » (1)

De son côté, Beckett s'appliquait avec beaucoup de sérieux à rédiger le certificat médical.

ENTRACTE 

Un matin du mois de mars, John débarqua tout souriant dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme était couchée sur son lit en train de finir d'écrire un vaste rapport qu'elle devait présenter à la personne qui allait la remplacer pour quelques mois à la tête du commandement civil de la base.

Elle fit un grand sourire à John et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

John s'assit et posa ses mains sur le ventre de l'Elizabeth.

Il demanda avec beaucoup de tendresse :

« il fait encore le cirque…je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas laissé dormir cette nuit»

Elizabeth répondit avec un ton faussement exaspéré :

« mais si figurez vous… et pendant 6 heures…c'est mieux que les 3 heures habituelles »

Puis elle dit :

« c'est pas juste…cette crapule dort 9 heures à chaque fois qu'il vous sait près de lui »

quelques secondes plus tard, elle ajouta avec un air faussement scandalisé :

« mais je rêve…il faisait le cirque depuis deux heures…vous êtes arrivez , il y a à peine cinq minutes…et il vient de se calmer…non, il n'y a pas à dire c'est injuste…il fait le coup à chaque fois »

John lui répondit très fier de lui :

« hé…il sait qui est le chef ici… »

Cette petite moquerie était destinée à rappeler que pour quelques mois, elle n'avait plus son statut de chef dans la cité et que John n'était donc plus sous ses ordres.

Bien qu'en réalité, les relations entre les deux n'allaient pas changer. John, qui restait avant tout un militaire, était content de conserver un statut de commandement.

John dit alors avec enthousiasme :

« Alors…prêtes pour les grandes vacances ? »

Elizabeth pris un air faussement consterné :

« les grandes vacances….John, je suis enceinte de 8 mois…alors je ne suis pas sure que les grandes vacances soient le terme le plus approprié »

puis elle poursuivit tout heureuse :

« mais oui…je crois que je vais bien m'habituer…me lever à 10 heures tous les matins cela ne sera pas désagréable… »

Elle ajouta enfin pour le taquiner :

« rappeler moi… il sonne à quelle heure votre réveil-matin déjà…7 heures…ou quelques chose comme cela »

John pris un air faussement contrarié :

« vous moquez pas… »

puis il regarda sa montre et dit cette fois avec sérieux :

« aller…il va être l'heure…vous ne voulez tout de même pas être en retard pour accueillir votre remplaçant… »

Elizabeth approuva. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Dans le couloir, John remarqua le rapport et demanda à Elizabeth ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un long compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé sur Atlantis depuis leur arrivée. Puis elle ajouta avec malice :

« ainsi qu'un commentaire d'appréciation sur les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai travaillé »

John lui demanda aussitôt :

« Je suis dedans ? »

Elizabeth répondit avec la malice :

« bien sûr…je ne compte pas sur moi pour savoir ce que j'ai écrit… »

John lui répondit en souriant :

« vous n'oseriez pas dire du mal de moi » puis il réfléchit quelques instants en ce souvenant de ces nombreuses insubordinations :

« aller…dites moi ce que vous avez écrit… »

« Ne sourit et ne plaisante jamais. Et est totalement lâche au combat… » répondit elle en faisant semblant d'être sérieuse.

John lui répondit en rigolant :

« d'accord vous n'avez pas écrit cela… »

puis il prit un ton suppliant :

« aller …soyez sympa dites moi ce que vous avez écrit »

Elizabeth fut très contente d'elle-même en constatant qu'elle venait de réussir à prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Elle avait désormais l'intention de le garder et elle savourait le fait de pouvoir le faire gentiment enrager.

La discussion se poursuivit jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et Elizabeth tenu bon jusqu'au bout.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite. John partit vers l'extérieur de la base car il était chargé d'accueillir avec le major Smith, le nouveau venu à sa descente du Daedalus.

De son côté, Elizabeth préparait la réunion qui devait rassembler les principaux scientifiques et responsables du personnel civil de la base et leur nouveau commandant.

Tout le monde ignorait l'identité de cette nouvelle recrue et chacun spéculait sur des noms de scientifiques du SGC.

Les noms du Docteur Jackson et du Colonel Carter étaient souvent prononcés mais ne connaissaient encore la réponse.

Le Daedalus se posa brièvement sur la plate forme d'atterrissage de la base pour repartit aussitôt vers la Terre.

Il avait laissé derrière lui, un jeune homme portant un sac à dos et sur le sol, deux cartons l'un petit et l'autre assez grand .

Le major Smith (2) s'avança alors vers son hôte et John le suivit à un bon mètre de distance.

Le protocole habituel aurait voulu que ce soit le plus gradé c'est à dire John qui accueille le nouvel arrivant mais le major Smith disposait des avals du président et de son administration dont il était depuis longtemps un homme de confiance, et avait donc la priorité.

Il serra la main de son hote et échangea des mots de politesse puis dit en montrant les deux cartons :

« Ce sont vos bagages ? »

« non, ce sont des objets que le docteur Weir a demandé qu'on lui amène… »

Smith dit alors qu'il allait les ferait porter rapidement par un de ces hommes.

Il guida alors le nouveau commandant vers l'intérieur de la base tout en lui décrivant les lieux. Un peu avant d'arriver en salle de contrôle, le major Smith ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Vous savez…je suis vraiment heureux qu'il y ait du changement à la tête du commandement civil…cette Weir en plus de nous refaire le coup de l'immaculée conception est vraiment peu coopérative avec l'état major…je souhaite que nous entretenions de meilleures relations. »

Son interlocuteur hocha de la tête mais ne semblait cependant pas tout à fait enchanter par la façon dont Smith venait de parler d'Elizabeth.

De son côté, John qui avait entendu la remarque de Smith ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres. Il pensa que s'il ne faisait désormais aucun doute que les Wraiths avaient des insectes parmi leurs ancêtres, il était également établi que le major avait un crotale (3) parmi ses aïeuls.

Smith laissa son hote ainsi que John à la porte du bureau d'Elizabeth puis repartit. La réunion étant à titre civil , le major n'avait pas y assister (il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde d'ailleurs) mais John allait y être présent en tant que membre de l'équipe de Jumper One.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, tous les scientifiques les fixaient du regard, curieux de savoir qui allaient remplacer le Docteur Weir.

Mais, ils furent étonnés de ne pas découvrir un visage familier. Les pronostics étaient faux, ce n'était pas le Docteur Jackson , ni le Colonel Carter.

Le jeune homme qui leur faisait face avait une trentaine d'années. Il était plutôt grand, avait les yeux bleus et portait des petites lunettes carrées.

Il semblait assez impressionné par tous ces regards posés sur lui.

De son côté, John alla s'asseoir entre Rodney et Teyla.

Elizabeth qui était la seule à être restée debout souhaita alors la bienvenue au nouveau et lui serra la main.

Le jeune homme sembla alors plus rassuré et dit :

« bonjour à tous…je suis le Docteur Jonathan Snowball (4)…je m'excuse d'avance mais c'est la première fois que j'ai une équipe à diriger de plus de cinq personnes donc les discours ne me sont pas encore un exercice familier… »

Elizabeth s'assit et lui fit signe de faire de même.

Le docteur Snowball qui prenait progressivement de l'assurance, poursuivit :

« je viens donc du SGC comme vous le savez tous…je suis anthropologue mais j'ai aussi passé un diplôme d'infirmier…je sais que cela peut paraître étonnant… c'est un choix très personnel… j'ai toujours voulu à la fois comprendre les hommes mais aussi les soigner »

Il acheva de se présenter puis regarda Elizabeth en attendant visiblement d'elle qu'elle l'aide.

Celle-ci lui présenta alors les différentes personnes autour de la table en précisant rapidement leur fonction.

Lorsqu'elle lui présenta Teyla, le docteur Snowball fut tout de suite fasciné par la beauté de la jeune femme et extrêmement intéressé par son histoire.

Il n'osa pas lui poser de questions sur le moment mais avait l'intention de le faire très rapidement.

Elizabeth poursuivit ensuite en expliquant qu'elle reprendrait ses fonctions dans cinq mois. Elle n'eut pas à repréciser le motif de son départ tant il était évidant même pour les personnalités les moins observatrices.

Le docteur Snowball profita alors pour préciser qu'il resterait définitivement sur Atlantis et serait intégré à une équipe scientifique dès que son intérim serait achevé.

Au cours de la réunion, un militaire était venu parler à Elizabeth , il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait déposé un grand carton (5) devant ses quartiers mais qu'il en avait un petit sur lequel il était inscrit :

« à remettre en main propre au Docteur Weir »

Elizabeth fut étonné mais remercia le soldat et posa le carton dans un coin de la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion prit fin et tout le monde quitta le bureau à l'exception du Docteur Weir, du Docteur Snowball et de l'équipe de Jumper One.

Elizabeth mit alors le docteur Snowball dans la confidence à propos de l'enfant car d'une part, cet homme lui inspirait confiance et d'autre part, il avait semblé honnête à John et Elizabeth d'informer le nouveau commandant civil de la situation.

Le docteur Snowball se montra très compréhensif et promit d'être discret.

Eizabeth lui remit alors le rapport qu'elle avait rédigé pour lui. Il les salua puis quitta ensuite le bureau afin d'aller voir ses nouveaux quartiers guidé par un militaire qu'Elizabeth avait fait appeler.

C'est alors que John tout souriant dit à Elizabeth :

« alors…vous n'ouvrez pas votre cadeau »

Elizabeth ne comprit pas sur le moment de quoi il pouvait parler puis elle repensa au carton que le soldat lui avait apporter.

Elle se leva, prit le carton et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient en édition de poche, des dizaines de classiques de la littérature anglophones.

Elizabeth fut de plus en plus impressionnée par leur nombre lorsqu'elle les sortit du carton.

John dit alors :

« c'est pas la peine de les compter , il y en a 40…un par jour à lire jusqu'à la naissance »

puis il ajouta :

« on les a choisit tous les quatre mais c'est Rodney qui a fait la liste car on avait du mal Ford et moi avec les titres… »

Elizabeth fut ravie de ce cadeau. Elle pensa que l'idée était vraiment bonne étant donnée qu'elle n'aurait pas grand chose à faire pour s'occuper.

Elle embrassa chacun d'entre eux pour les remercier puis ils se décidèrent à quitter le bureau.

Environs un mois plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur Atlantis, Elizabeth entrait dans le hangar ou étaient entreposés les Jumper. Elle avait décidé de trouver une occupation car elle commençait à fermement s'ennuyer dans sa chambre. Elle avait déjà lu plus d'une vingtaine de livres et en avait assez de rester allongée sur son lit à lire.

Elle pensait trouver John en train de « bricoler » son vaisseau fétiche pour le convaincre de l'accompagner faire une ballade dans la cité.

Elle s'approcha du Jumper One et entendit du bruit ce qui lui confirma qu'elle avait trouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Elle monta dans le vaisseau qui était ouvert. John était à l'arrière du Jumper en train de tenter de vérifier certains réglages à l'aide d'un ordinateur connecté aux câbles du vaisseau .

Lorsqu'il la vit, il fut très surpris et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« mais comment vous avez fait pour… »

«… Arriver jusqu'ici avec votre réseau de surveillance…eh bien, j'ai convaincu Ford de me laisser sortir…mais je lui ai promis que vous ne lui en voudriez pas…c'est un gentil garçon , il a été incapable de me dire non… » lui répondit –elle très fière d'elle. Elle avait en effet réussit à mettre en échec la surveillance que John avait mis en place et qui se composait d'un sbire, le plus souvent Ford car il était très dévoué, posté en permanence dans le couloir face à ses quartiers.

John dit alors qu'on ne pouvait vraiment plus compter sur les jeunes (sous-entendues recrues) et que décidément dans la vie, il fallait tout faire soi même si on voulait que les choses soient bien faites.

Pendant qu'il se plaignait , Elizabeth s'était assis sur l'un des sièges avant du vaisseau.

John ajouta alors avec curiosité tout en continuant ses réglages :

« Alors...ou vous en êtes dans vos bouquins (5) ? Comment se porte Mac Beth ? »

Elizabeth fit une grimace:

« bof…pas trop bien mais il est en vie pour l'instant…Lady Mac Beth est morte, j'étais bien contente , c'était une vraie vipère »

et John enchaîna alors :

« Bon…vous aviez commencé Robinson Crusoé…alors il en est ou ? Toujours sur son île ? »

« Ouais…il a rencontré Vendredi et il essaye de le convertir au protestantisme…c'est assez compliqué comme passage… » répondit –elle sans enthousiasme.

Aussitôt après elle ajouta en faisant les yeux doux et en prenant une voix excessivement attristée afin de l'amadouer :

« John…je m'ennuie…j'en ai marre de restée allongée à lire…j'aimerai bien que l'on aille se balader un peu ».

John la regardait dans les yeux et fut incapable de résister à ses regards mielleux.

Il lui répondit :

« d'accord…va pour la ballade…je vais ranger l'ordinateur…vous vous restez ici et surtout vous ne touchez à rien…j'en ai pour cinq minutes »

Elizabeth hocha de la tête en lui lançant un regard un peu trop innocent pour être totalement sincère mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il sortit du Jumper avec son ordinateur.

Elizabeth resta à l'avant du Jumper , baladant son regard sur les différentes parties du poste de pilotage. Rapidement, une sorte d'écran situé sur le côté attira son attention. Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi il pouvait servir et eut très vite envie d'essayer de le faire fonctionner.

Il y a avait maintenant plusieurs minutes que John était partis et Elizabeth commençait à fixer l'écran en rêvant de pouvoir l'activer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écran ainsi que certaines touches lumineuses s'allumèrent. Elizabeth fut évidemment très surprise. Elle crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle rêvait mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de John disant « bon…on va se la faire cette petite ballade » , elle pris conscience qu'elle était bien dans la réalité.

Elle venait d'activer seule un objet de la technologie des anciens et John allait s'en rendre compte d'ici quelques instants.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter d'annuler cette activation et entendit John derrière son épaule :

« Au mon dieu…qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

Elizabeth eut à cet instant envie d'avoir comme le Jumper le don d'invisibilité. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre sur la défensive :

« rien…je vous jure que je n'ai touché à rien… »

Curieusement , John ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, au contraire il semblait assez fasciné par cet écran. Il s'assit sur le second siège avant et fixa cet objet avec émerveillement . Il dit enfin avec enthousiasme :

«attendez…c'est génial…c'est un système qui permet d'avoir l'hyperespace sur le Jumper…on n'avait jamais pensé que cela existait… »

il ajouta avec surprise :

« Mais comment vous avez fait pour l'allumer ? c'est impossible d'activer ce système sans le gène »

Elizabeth répondit alors :

« il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'ai fait… »

John lui répondit en se moquant:

« très drôle…écoutez , loin de moi l'idée de vous contrariez, mais il n'y avait personne à part vous »

Elizabeth lui répondit alors :

«en fait…pas exactement…je crois être responsable du responsable…si vous voyez de qui je parle »

John fut étonné, puis il réfléchit et se rendit à l'évidence que l'explication était là.

Il dit alors :

«admettons…si c'est lui, ça nous promet de belles surprises »

Elizabeth approuva et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour quitter le vaisseau.

Elizabeth demanda en regardant une dernière fois le tableau de bord:

« Vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? »

John lui répondit:

« surtout pas…je ne sais pas comment l'allumer…je verrai demain comment on peut le faire fonctionner… »

puis il ajouta en souriant :

« Aller, on va la faire cette petite ballade. »

**ENTRACTE**

Pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé depuis le départ en « grandes vacances » d'Elizabeth, Teyla s'était rapproché du docteur Snowball.

La jeune femme s'était progressivement retrouvée assez isolée car John, la personne dont elle était la plus proche sur Atlantis, avait l'esprit occupé par Elizabeth et son fils à naître. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de Mc Kay , très spécial et surtout trop scientifique.

Restait Ford, mais il n'était pas très bavard.

Elle avait donc finit par chercher de la compagnie ailleurs et l'avait trouvé en la personne de Jonathan Snowball.

Le jeune nouveau commandant en chef s'était rapidement révélé, malgré une apparente timidité, être un vrai leader possédant à la fois une certaine fermeté et une grande écoute pour chacun. Il avait réussit à se faire respecter de tous et ses ordres étaient très rarement contestés même par John. Certes, sa future paternité avait rendu John beaucoup plus posé et responsable mais il avait tout de même conservé en partie son caractère rebel.

Le jeune homme avait également montré très vite une véritable fascination pour la culture des Athosiens. Dans la mesure ou il ne pouvait effectuer de mission hors de la base du fait de ses responsabilités, il avait porté toute son attention sur ce peuple qui vivait autour de lui.

Au début, Teyla le trouvait plutôt bizarre car il posait sans cesse des questions sur les coutumes les plus courantes de son peuple. Ayant été élevée avec celles-ci , elle ne voyait pas en quoi elles pouvaient être si étranges et méritées d'être étudiées. Puis, petit à petit, elle commença à vraiment prendre plaisir à faire partager sa culture à cet inconnu devenu un familier. Le docteur Snowball se rendait autant que possible sur le continent afin de rencontrer les Athosiens. Comme Teyla , ils l'avaient d'abord regarder avec méfiance puis s'étaient habitués à sa grande curiosité. Et finalement, ils avaient fini par l'accepter .

Teyla était heureuse d'avoir trouvé en lui un confident, quelqu'un avec lequel elle osait parlé de ce qui lui était le plus pénible : son lien télépathique avec les Wraiths. Elle pouvait parler évidement avec la psychologue, mais celle-ci restait un médecin et aucune relation très proche ne pouvait s'installer.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cet intellectuel était aussi un sportif passionné d'arts de combats japonais qu'il avait découverts lors de ses années d' études passées au Japon.

Il fit donc découvrir à Teyla les techniques du Jo-Jutsu et Juisitsu, respectivement combats avec un bâton et à mains nues.

De son côté, la jeune femme lui appris les techniques de combats qu'on lui avait enseignées. Elle fut très heureuse d'avoir enfin un adversaire à sa taille et avec lequel elle progressait rapidement.

Le docteur Snowball était aussi dans une situation de dirigeant certes temporaire et choisie, mais pouvait comprendre ses angoisses et ses difficultés en tant que chef d'un peuple.

Le jeune homme était tombé dès le début sous le charme de la jeune femme et progressivement , la jeune femme avait été séduite par sa personnalité si attachante et son air faussement intimidé.

Un matin à l'aube, nous étions alors à 6 jours de la date de naissance prévu pour le fils de John et Elizabeth, l'équipe de Jumper One était en train de terminer de se préparer pour partir en mission.

Ils devaient se rendre sur une planète proche afin d'effectuer une visite de courtoisie à un peuple avec lequel ils avaient conclu un an auparavant un traité d'alliance commercial.

John n'était pas vraiment enchanté de devoir s'absenter pendant deux jours complets alors que la naissance de son fils était imminente mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le docteur Beckett avait eu beau l'assuré que l'enfant ne naîtrait pas pendant son absence, il était loin d'avoir été convaincu et ne souhaitait qu'une chose rentré au plus vite.

N'étant pas vraiment motivé par la mission, il avait laissé à Rodney le soin de gérer entre autre le matériel radio et les batteries de rechange. Le scientifique s'était montré très heureux de cette promotion : il était pour la première fois chargé d'assurer la partie « renseignement » de la mission et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un agent secret.

A l'heure prévue, le Jumper quitta Atlantis.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'heures, une communication radio arriva à la base.

Le docteur Snowball y répondit :

« jumper one…ici le Docteur Snowball…que vous arrive t-il ? »

la voix d'un John passablement énervé répondit :

« ici le colonel Sheppard…bon alors voilà…on n'est bien arrivé, la nourriture était plutôt bonne à midi et…Mc Kay n'a pas apporté les batteries de la radio…donc je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que l'on rentrera demain soir comme prévu…(la voix de John se fit plus lointaine)…Mc Kay taisez-vous… (puis redevint normale)… désolé… donc ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer la cavalerie parce que vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de nous… »

En bruit de fond, on entendait Rodney qui se confondait en excuses.

puis il ajouta :

« à oui…Mc Kay va rester un peu sur cette planète…j'en ai marre…je ne le ramène pas… ou pas vivant en tout cas…bon je vous laisse on a déjà plus de batterie… »

Et la communication fut coupée.

Le docteur Snowball , qui ne connaissait pas encore très bien John, fut un peu inquiet par les dernières paroles de celui-ci : Il semblait vraiment décidé à ne pas ramener Mc Kay.

A peu près au même moment, Elizabeth était en train de finir son 36ème livre quand elle commença à sentir son bébé s'agiter fortement. Elle pensa au début que cela passerait mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressentit une contraction à l'intérieur de son ventre et se décida à aller voir Beckett.

Elle débarqua à l'infirmerie, assez inquiète car dans le couloir, les contractions s'étaient répétées deux fois.

En la voyant arriver, Beckett dit avec un grand sourire :

« Elizabeth…c'est gentil de venir me rendre visite…comment allez-vous ? »

Elizabeth lui répondit assez contrarié :

« Je crois que l'on a un problème…cela fait trois fois que je ressens une contraction…Carson, vous avez dit que la naissance était dans 6 jours…Qu'est qui se passe ? »

Le docteur Beckett n'en avait sur le moment pas la moindre idée mais après avoir examiné Elizabeth quelques minutes, il eut la réponse. Il commença à lui parler avec calme :

« écoutez…la médecine n'est parfois pas une science exacte…il peut arriver que »

Elizabeth qui voulait une réponse nette, le coupa et dit assez exaspérée :

« Carson…arrêtez de faire des vers et répondez …qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Beckett répondit alors :

« eh bien, selon toute probabilité, votre enfant va naître dans les heures qui viennent »

Elizabeth fut assez paniquée en entendant la réponse du médecin. Elle n'était pas préparée à une naissance si tôt, elle avait toujours situé la naissance à la date prévue. Et son angoisse redoubla quand elle pensa que John était absent.

Beckett vit son angoisse et cela ne lui plut pas du tout :

« alors écoutez…je vous préviens dès maintenant qu'il va falloir que vous restiez calme »

Elizabeth répondit assez sèchement :

« Que je reste calme…vous en avez de bonnes vous… » puis elle commença à se lever.

Beckett la stoppa de suite :

« je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire là… »

« je vais prévenir Snowball…il faut qu'il contacte John »

Beckett dit alors avec un ton ferme :

«non non et encore non…vous ne bougerez pas d'ici…c'est hors de question…mais je rêve ou quoi…Elizabeth vous ne quitterez pas ce lit…je vais prévenir Snowball pendant que vous vous calmez… »

puis il ajouta :

« quand je reviens soi vous êtes calmée, soit je vous mets sous sédatif…c'est compris »

Elizabeth fut assez stoppée par ces paroles autoritaires et se rallongea.

Beckett quitta alors l'infirmerie en direction de la salle de contrôle.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Snowball crut en voyant son visage assez contrarié qu'il avait eu un problème avec l'un des ses patients. Il lui demanda avec beaucoup de compassion :

« Docteur Beckett…vous avez un problème…je peux vous être utile »

Carson lui répondit :

« oui…pour avoir un problème, j'ai un problème…faites appeler Sheppard…son gamin n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de vouloir naître avec 6 jours d'avance »

snowball le regarda alors avec un air catastrophé et lui répondit :

« mais c'est impossible…nous ne pouvons plus le contacter…ils n'ont plus de batteries radio »

Beckett le regarda stupéfait :

« oh non c'est pas vrai… » puis il ajouta exaspéré :

«…qu'est ce que je vais dire à Elizabeth…»

Snowball le regarda avec compassion. Il était vraiment désolé pour tout le monde mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Beckett repartit alors avec l'infirmerie en grognant.

Le malheureux Carson était déjà angoissé à l'idée de devoir pratiquer un accouchement alors qu'il n'avait pas eu à le faire depuis qu'il avait finit son internat d'urgentiste. Il n'avait pas besoin de devoir en plus gérer une future mère totalement paniquée.

Il arriva dans l'infirmerie et trouva Elizabeth allongée mais très nerveuse.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle demanda :

« alors il revient quand… »

Beckett se sentit alors assez désespéré. Il était profondément désolé pour la jeune femme dont il comprenait l'appréhension et auquel il n'aurait jamais souhaité de vivre cet événement seule. Il lui répondit avec un air désolé :

« écoutez…il ne vient pas…on ne peut plus le joindre à cause d'un stupide problème de batterie… »

Elizabeth le fixa totalement stupéfaite mais ne dit rien.

Carson poursuivit :

« je suis vraiment désolé…je comprends que vous soyez déçue…mais cependant vous n'allez pas être seule pour face à la situation…je suis là pour vous aider et vous allez voir que tout va bien se passer »

Il avait pris un ton très rassurant à la fin de sa phrase.

Elizabeth tentait tant bien que mal de se faire à l'idée de l'absence de John mais au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, finit par se convaincre qu'en effet, Beckett était avec elle et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle resta cependant assez nerveuse et Beckett lui proposa de lui administrer un très léger sédatif afin qu'elle reprenne tout son calme. Après avoir effectuer cette tâche, il la laissa se reposer quelques temps.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Elizabeth se réveilla calmée et Beckett lui expliqua alors comment les choses allaient se passer à partir de maintenant.

Le lendemain soir, au moment ou la nuit commençait à tomber, le Jumper One fut identifier sur les écrans de la base d'Atlantis. Le docteur Snowball donna l'ordre de lever le bouclier afin de le laisser entrer dans la cité.

Lorsque le vaisseau atterrit, John sortit avec un air très contrarié suivit de Teyla et Ford. En les voyant , le docteur Snowball eut peur que John ait réellement laissé Rodney sur la planète comme il avait menacé de le faire.

Cependant, il n'en était rien et quelques secondes plus tard, un Rodney tout penaud sortit du Jumper. Il était resté en arrière afin d'éviter d'avoir à se retrouver à proximité de John qui lui en voulait beaucoup pour sa « mauvaise blague ».

Arrivé en sale de contrôle, le docteur Snowball les accueillit chaleureusement et discuta rapidement avec eux de ce qui s'était passer sur la planète.

John eut alors tout le loisir de se plaindre de la « nullité » de Mc Kay en ce qui concernait la gestion des « renseignements ». Après avoir finit, il était redevenu beaucoup plus souriant.

Lorsque finalement, ils quittèrent la salle de contrôle pour retourner dans leur quartier, John croisa le docteur Beckett qui lui dit avec un petit air mystérieux qu'Elizabeth l'attendait.

John ne posa pas de question mais trouva cette phrase en peu curieuse. Il pensa « évidemment qu'Elizabeth m'attend, elle est toujours convaincue que je ne rentrerai pas de mission en une seule pièce et doit me voir en entier pour le croire ». Il ne se posa plus de question que cela car après tout Beckett était un britannique et paraissait donc souvent énigmatique à ses yeux.

Il se dirigea donc tranquillement vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth.

(6) Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il aperçut Elizabeth assise sur son lit légèrement de dos. A voir sa position, il crut qu'elle lisait mais cela lui parut étrange étant donné qu'elle était dans la pénombre.

Il dit alors avec désinvolture :

« vous lisez dans le noir maintenant »

Puis il commença à s'avancer. Elizabeth dit alors :

« approchez j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter »

John ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase et pensa alors que décidément tout le monde parlait bizarrement ce soir là.

Il ne dit rien mais continua à s'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité du lit, il vit alors qu'Elizabeth ne lisait absolument pas un livre mais qu'elle tenait contre son sein un nouveau né enveloppé dans une couverture blanche.

Il fut évidemment très surpris. Il n'en revenait pas vraiment et resta figé quelques instants, puis se décida à s'asseoir près d'Elizabeth.

Son regard ne quitta pas le nouveau né. Le première chose qui vint à son esprit fut la taille minuscule de ce petit être. John s'était imaginé son fils de mille façons mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait si petit.

John, très ému, tendit alors une main hésitante vers le nouveau né mais il arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il avait peur de toucher cet être qui semblait si fragile.

En voyant son geste, Elizabeth sourit et dit à John avec beaucoup de douceur pour l'encourager :

« vous pouvez le toucher…il ne va pas se briser »

John la regarda dans les yeux et vit suffisamment d'encouragement de la part d'Elizabeth pour se décider.

Il toucha alors avec le bout du doigt la main minuscule et rosée du nouveau né qui était posé sur la poitrine blanche et chaude de sa mère. La peau de l'enfant frissonna légèrement au contact de celle de son père mais le nouveau né ne réagit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à dévorer le sein qui lui apportait ce lait maternel si délicieux.

John caressa alors le bras de l'enfant qui dépassait de la couverture.

Ce premier contact établit, il se décida à poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant qui cette fois réagit en attrapant le doigt de son père posé dans sa petite main.

Ce geste fut sourire John et Elizabeth qui se regardèrent dans les yeux et lurent chacun dans le regard de l'autre un sentiment profond de bonheur et d'harmonie.

John reposa encore son regard sur son fils quelques instants, il regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux et en l'embrassant sur le front, dit avec une voix remplie d'émotion :

« merci »

A lui seul, ce mot résumait tout ce que John pensait et ressentait en cet instant.

Elizabeth fut très heureuse mais aussi amusée car elle était bien consciente que ce cadeau était réciproque. Elle retourna alors à John son baiser et son remerciement.

**ENTRACTE**

Environs six mois plus tard, Elizabeth frappa à la porte du laboratoire de Rodney. Ce dernier lui ouvrit et en la voyant fut très agréablement surpris. Il lui dit :

« Elizabeth…comme c'est gentil de venir me voir…je peux vous être utile »

Elizabeth sauta alors sur l'occasion :

« Oui Rodney…je peux entrer ? »

rodney répondit :

« bien sûr »

Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand et perdit son sourire en constatant qu'Elizabeth avait à la main un couffin avec son fils à l'intérieur.

Rodney venait de se faire avoir. Il dit alors à Elizabeth assez paniqué.

« écoutez…non pitié non…tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas lui »

Pour comprendre, la peur de Rodney face à ce bébé , il convint de se rappeler leur première rencontre.

Le lendemain de la rencontre avec son père, le nouveau né fit la connaissance des membres de l'équipe de Jumper One.

Lorsque John et Elizabeth proposèrent à Rodney, comme ils l'avaient fait avec chacun, de prendre le nouveau né dans ses bras, celui-ci fut méfiant mais finalement accepta.

Dans la mesure ou tout s'était bien passé avec tout le monde, Rodney crut qu'il en serait de même avec lui.

Malheureusement, lorsque le nouveau né passa des bras de son père à ceux de Rodney , il fut contrarié sans que l'on en connaisse la raison.

Ce produisit alors la rupture entre Rodney et l'enfant. Le nouveau né se mit à hurler à plein poumon d'une voix stridente, traumatisant pour longtemps Rodney et ses tympans.

Depuis, Rodney avait pris le nouveau né en grippe et évitait le plus possible de s'en approcher.

Mais, Elizabeth insista et dit :

« Ecoutez Rodney…je sais que vous avez du mal à le supporter…mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous le confiez…je dois aller accueillir une délégation et John est encore en réunion…je vous demande juste de la garder une petite heure jusqu'à ce que John ait finit…il viendra le chercher , il ne part pas en mission aujourd'hui…vous n'aurez rien à faire juste surveiller que toute aille bien…il a mangé…si jamais il s'agite, parlez lui…c'est tout…».

Rodney fit la moue. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire le baby-sitter de celui qu'il surnommait « Mini-Sheppard » , cependant Elizabeth était tellement persuasive qu'il finit par accepter non sans avoir demandé trois fois :

« Dans une heure, il vient le reprendre dans une heure…c'est sûr ? »

Elizabeth lui promit que oui et repartit après avoir embrasser son fils et dit un nombreux « merci » à Rodney.

Rodney posa le couffin sur l'un des bureaux en face de celui ou il travaillait.

Le bébé et Rodney se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes puis le petit garçon commença à gigoter.

Rodney réagit au quart de tour et commença à parler autant à lui-même qu'à l'enfant :

« non non non…cela ne va marcher comme çà…te parler …ta mère a dit de te parler…de quoi allons nous parler (Rodney n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait raconter)…oh je sais…de mes travaux…c'est passionnant , tu vas voir cela va te plaire… »

Rondey commença alors à parler au bébé de ses recherches actuelles sur un objet Ancien dont il était désormais sûr qu'il permettait de recharger en énergie les ZPM et permettrait ainsi d'assurer une utilisation illimitée du bouclier de la cité , sans perte d'énergie en cas d'attaque. Cela offrirait une source d'énergie inépuisable contrairement aux réacteurs à naquada qui exigeaient de la matière première et restaient très instables par nature.

Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent, tous les scientifiques qui avaient essayé de le faire marcher avaient échoués.

Rodney expliqua dans les moindres détails l'avancement de ses recherches.

Pendant , les trois quarts d'heures du monologue de Rodney , l'enfant resta calme. Il était évident qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que Rodney lui racontait, mais il était content d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui parle et s'intéresse à lui.

De son côté, Rodney qui était au départ très méfiant vis à vis de l'enfant, commença à l'apprécier. Pour la première depuis de longues années, quelqu'un écoutait en souriant l'un de ses monologues sans lui couper la parole ou bien tout simplement l'envoyer balader.

Rodney ne comprit pas que la raison de la sagesse de l'enfant n'était pas son brillant discours, mais l'objet ancien qu'il avait à la main et agitait sans cesse près de l'enfant pendant ses explications.

Le bébé était évidemment très attiré par ce grand anneau coloré aux contours ronds et qui en plus faisait du bruit lorsque Rodney l'agitait.

Lorsque Rodney eut finit ses explications, il constata que l'enfant tendait la main avec envie vers l'anneau qu'il tenait.

Rodney regarda l'anneau puis l'enfant . Il hésita à le donner à l'enfant puis se rendit compte que l'objet était de forme arrondie et donc sans danger.

Il le mit dans la main de l'enfant en disant avec un grand sourire :

« tiens…prends-le, puisqu'il a l'air de te plaire…de toute façon, je ne peux rien faire avec »

Le bébé commença alors à jouer avec l'anneau, pendant que Rodney le regardait avec un air à la fois intrigué et bienveillant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'anneau se déclencha. Il s'alluma et commença à faire un léger bruit.

Rodney n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un bébé avait réussit là où il avait échoué depuis des mois avec l'aide de nombreux autres scientifiques et évidement de personnes ayant le gène des Anciens.

En quelques instants, sa vision de celui qu'il surnommait jusqu'alors « Mini-Sheppard » changea définitivement.

Non seulement ce bébé ne hurlait pas en permanence, il pouvait être calme, souriant et même écouter ses discours. Mais en plus , il était « un génie ».

Il venait de résoudre en quelques instants et de façon définitive, tous les problèmes d'alimentation du bouclier de la cité.

Désormais, Rodney appellerait l'enfant par son prénom et non plus par ce surnom très ironique , bien qu'assez justifié tant la ressemblance entre le père et le fils étaient importantes.

Ce fut à l'instant de cette révélation, que la tête de John apparut par la porte entre-ouverte du laboratoire.

En le voyant, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de dire sous l'effet de la joie :

« votre gosse est un génie »

John sourit et sans aucune modestie répondit :

« ouais…je sais…cela vous étonne…c'est de mon fils dont on parle »

Puis, il entra et sortit l'enfant du couffin pour le prendre dans ses bras. En voyant l'anneau dans les mains de l'enfant, il se tourna vers Rodney intrigué :

« Qu'est qu'il a dans les mains ? c'est pas dangeureux au moins… »

Rodney se dépêcha de répondre que non, qu'il s'agissait du fameux régénérateur d'énergie qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas réussit à activer. Il ajouta qu'il aimerait que l'enfant lui redonne l'objet car il allait bien sûr en avoir besoin.

John tenta alors gentiment de reprendre l'objet des mains de l'enfant mais celui-ci resserra ses mains sur l'objet et lança un regard contrarié à son père.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rendre ce nouveau jouet qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

John réessaya une seconde fois mais les mains de l'enfant se resserrèrent encore plus fort.

En voyant la scène, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il commençait à trouver cela amusant de voir le Colonel John Sheppard incapable de se faire obéir par un bébé de 6 mois.

John finit par dire un peu contrarié :

« Bon…on va essayer de lui donner quelque chose qui lui plaise autant, sinon il ne va pas le lâcher…venez , on va aller chercher une de ses peluches. »

Rodney approuva et suivit John dans les couloirs en direction des quartiers d'Elizabeth. C'était à ses yeux la seule chose à faire car il savait que seul le père ou la mère de l'enfant arriverait à régler le problème.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et fit signe à Rodney de prendre l'une des peluches qui se trouvait dans le berceau. Rodney en prit une au hasard et la tendit à John.

John proposa la peluche à l'enfant qui le regarda quelques instants, puis reporta son regard vers l'anneau. Il n'était visiblement pas intéressé par cette peluche qu'il connaissait déjà alors que son anneau lui était une nouveauté.

Une seconde tentative fut tout de même effectuée avec une autre peluche mais elle échoua.

Voyant ce second échec, Rodney commença à trouver le temps long et il se risqua à proposer la solution de secours :

« on pourrait peut être prévenir Elizabeth… »

John le regarda avec un regard noir. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir appeler Elizabeth à l'aide comme s'il était incapable de gérer les caprices de son fils.

Rodney se résigna :

« Très bien…que faisons-nous alors ? »

John lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que la solution la plus logique était d'aller voir Elizabeth mais il n'arrivait pas s'y résigner. Le jeune homme était conscient qu'Elizabeth n'hésiterait pas à lui reparler de cet incident pour se moquer de lui, bien évidement sans la moindre méchanceté, mais se moquer de lui quand même.

Il s'assit sur le lit avec son fils sur ses genoux et Rodney fit de même.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis dit d'un ton assez contrarié :

« bon…aller…on va la voir »

Ils repartirent donc cette fois en direction de la salle de contrôle. Devant la porte, John dit à Rodney d'entrer et d'aller chercher Elizabeth pendant qu'il attendrait dans le couloir avec l'enfant. Rodney le regarda sans comprendre puis il lui revint à l'esprit que le fait que John débarque dans la salle de contrôle avec le bébé dans les bras, mettrait sérieusement en péril toute la discrétion dont ils avaient fait preuve jusqu'à présent vis à vis de la paternité de l'enfant.

Rodney entra et trouva Elizabeth en pleine négociation avec une délégation d'un peuple d'une planète voisine. La jeune femme repéra rapidement Rodney et en voyant son visage contrarié, comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Elle trouva une formule d'une grande politesse pour s'excuser auprès de ses interlocuteurs et quitta la salle.

En arrivant près de Rodney, elle lui dit assez exaspérée, d'avoir dû paraître impolie vis à vis de la délégation :

« Qu'est ce que vous avez encore faits ? Ou est mon fils ? »

rodney répondit en bafouillant :

« rien…John est dans le couloir avec lui »

Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

En voyant son fils, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant fut ravi à l'idée de se retrouver dans les bras maternels et s'agita. Il tendit les bras vers sa mère et ouvrit les mains laissant s'échapper le fameux anneau. Si la jeune mère ne vit pas l'objet tomber, Rodney et John avaient regardés médusés la scène.

Dès que l'enfant fut dans ses bras, Elizabeth demanda alors à John :

« Quel est le problème ?…Je vous rappelle que je suis en pleine négociation (puis s'adressant aussi à Rodney) au cas ou vous l'auriez oubliés. »

John se pencha alors pour ramasser le précieux objet qui par une chance inouïe n'était pas brisé et répondit tout penaud en le montrant à Elizabeth :

« on voulait juste cela » puis il précisa afin de montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangée pour un motif sans importance :

« c'est le régénérateur des ZPM, il a réussit à l'activer »

Elizabeth ne revint du fait que les deux hommes n'avaient pas été capables d'enlever un objet des mains de son fils. Elle les regarda et dit :

« mais vous avez quel âge tous les deux…venir me déranger pour cela… »

elle embrassa son fils puis le remit dans les bras de John et ajouta en se moquant deux, car finalement ils étaient plus ridicules qu'autre chose :

« je me demande vraiment lequel de vous trois a le plus besoin d'une baby-sitter

aller…filez…moi j'ai du travail »

Les deux hommes repartirent par là où ils étaient venus. John se sentait assez ridicule et Rodney était aux anges car il tenait enfin dans ses mains son cher

régénérateur en fonctionnement.

Pendant les cinq mois et quelque qui suivirent cet incident, de nombreuses choses se passèrent sur Atlantis.

Elizabeth et John continuaient à apprendre à être parents ce qui occupaient tout leur temps libre. Etant donné les spécificités de leur enfant, ils eurent de nombreuses surprises.

Avec le docteur Beckett qui considérait le petit Muad'Hib (7) comme son plus précieux sujet d'étude, ils s'étaient rendu compte d'un certain nombre de capacités exceptionnelles que possédait l'enfant.

Il était télépathe , cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il pouvait également sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer manipuler en partie la volonté des personnes. Les premiers à en faire les frais avaient été ses parents, qu'il pouvait réussir à faire changer d'avis afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce don ne marchait bien entendu que lorsque les personnes résistaient peu.

Il activait également tous les objets Anciens qui passaient à sa portée.

Un peu avant l'âge d'un an, ses capacités intellectuelles étaient largement au-dessus de la moyenne et surtout il avait un pouvoir de concentration sur un objet bien supérieur à celui des enfants de son âge.

Rodney avait définitivement adopté le petit « génie » avec lequel il arriva à mettre en marche de nombreuses armes Anciennes jusqu'alors impossibles à activer.

De son côté, le docteur Snowball qui n'était plus à la tête du commandement civil depuis plusieurs mois, travaillait en free-lance avec les différents équipages de Jumper afin de visiter les planètes et les peuples qui l'intéressaient le plus pour ses travaux de recherche. En dehors de ses travaux officiels, il passait la plupart de son temps sur le continent près des Athosiens qui ne cessaient de le passionner.

L'attachement qu'il avait pour Teyla avait finit par déborder du cadre de la grande amitié. Les deux jeunes gens passaient la plupart de leur temps libre ensembles.

Teyla avait trouvé en Jonathan à la fois l'ami , le confident et l'amant qu'elle avait toujours désiré avoir. La vie qui avait été jusqu'alors particulièrement cruelle avec la jeune femme, commença enfin à lui sourire.

Et puis, il y eut cette nuit. Nous étions quelques jours avant le premier anniversaire du fils de John et Elizabeth.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis la naissance de l'enfant, John dormait auprès d'Elizabeth. Cela était à la fois un souhait d'Elizabeth qui se sentait rassurée pour elle et son bébé mais aussi lié au fait que l'enfant ne dormait pas lorsqu'il se sentait pas la présence de son père près de lui.

Alors que tous les trois dormaient profondément, des cris de terreurs déchirèrent le silence de la nuit.

Elizabeth venait de se réveiller en hurlant d'effrois et son fils faisait de même.

Tous deux étaient totalement affolés. Si la mère cessa rapidement de crier , l'enfant lui continua de pleurer et d'hurler.

John connu alors le réveil plus brutal de son existence. Il alluma immédiatement la lumière afin de comprendre ce qui se passait et fut complètement abasourdi en voyant Elizabeth haletante, le visage en larmes et son fils hurlant à plein poumon, les yeux horrifiés.

Il reprit cependant ses esprits et commença par aller chercher son fils dans le berceau pour le calmer car dans son état, il risquait de rapidement réveiller toute la cité.

Au contact de son père, l'enfant cessa rapidement d'hurler mais continua à trembler de peur.

John revint alors s'asseoir près d'Elizabeth avec son fils serré contre lui. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit et commençait seulement à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale mais elle semblait toujours bouleversée. Voyant bien qu'elle n'était pour le moment pas encore en état d'écouter quoi ce soit, John ne lui parla pas mais se contenta de passer son bras libre autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui.

Tous deux blottis dans le bras de John, la mère et l'enfant commencèrent lentement à retrouver leur calme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elizabeth fut capable de parler. Elle commença à expliquer à John d'une voix encore hésitante , qu'elle avait fait un rêve affreux (8). Ce rêve avait été fait de bribes d'images qui semblaient très réelles mais sans lien les unes avec les autres.

Dans ce rêve, Elizabeth expliqua qu'elle avait vu tout d'abord leur fils fixant avec un regard effrayant une surface bleutée et lumineuse, puis la porte des étoiles qui était traversée par une nuée aveuglante et enfin, leur fils mourrant puis disparaissant dans une nuée blanche et scintillante.

John écouta Elizabeth avec beaucoup d'attention mais curieusement ne fut pas affolée par son récit.

Il fut convaincu qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve lié au fait qu'elle avait peur comme toutes les mères de perdre son enfant. Il était convaincu que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar banal et que son fils s'était mis à hurler car il avait ressenti la peur de sa mère. Dans la mesure ou le rêve d'Elizabeth restait assez flou et sans logique apparente, il ne fut pas vraiment inquiet.

Cependant, il ne dit rien de ce qu'il pensait et se montra aussi compréhensif que possible avec Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth eut retrouvé totalement ses esprits, elle dit :

« je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette salle sur la planète « Renaissance »…bien sûr, Beckett a dit que c'était médical mais après ce rêve, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit rien passé…c'est la seule explication »

John lui répondit alors avec un ton doux et compatissant :

« d'accord…c'est possible…et vous voulez que l'on y retourne pour vérifier ce qui a put se passer… c'est promis , on va essayer d'organiser cela dans les jours qui viennent»

Il n'était pas persuadé de l'utilité d'un tel voyage car il avait été très convaincu par les explications initiales de Beckett ;Mais c'était peu de chose d'y retourner et si cela lui permettait de ne plus jamais voir les deux êtres auquel il était le plus attaché dans un pareil état , il voulait bien le faire.

Elizabeth fut rassurée d'entendre John la soutenir. Elle allait rapidement avoir les réponses à ses questions et ne pas rester dans un doute qui lui était très pénible.

Elizabeth dit alors en regardant avec beaucoup de tendresse son fils qui s'était rendormi :

« il a ressenti ma peur et c'est pour cela qu'il a crié…(elle ajouta en se sentant un peu coupable)…le pauvre, je lui ai fait subir un sacré choc… »

John dit à la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur le front et avec un ton rassurant :

« hé…c'est pas la peine de vous en vouloir… je crois qu'il va vite s'en remettre…il a juste besoin de dormir…et nous aussi »

Quelques instants plus tard, toute la petite famille s'était rendormit.

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, Elizabeth toute souriante arriva dans ses quartiers. Elle savait qu'à cette heure, un jour ou aucune mission n'était prévue, elle trouverait John et son fils en train de faire la sieste.

Comme d'habitude, l'enfant dormait sur la poitrine de son père. Elizabeth s'approcha et vint s'allonger à côté de John. Elle avait décidé d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Elle posa sa tête près de celle de son fils qui dormait à poings fermés.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut très surprise d'entendre une voix familière :

« alors on squatte… »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait vraiment cru que John dormait.

Elle répondit alors avec malice :

« vous squattez bien mon lit »

John lui répondit sur le même ton, en regardant autour de lui comme pour vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà :

« c'est pas faux…alors je suppose que vous avez eu votre réponse »

Elizabeth tout heureuse put lui annoncer :

« oui…la mission aura lieu dans trois jours et en plus le docteur Jackson ( a accepté de venir pour nous aider »

John était vraiment heureux pour Elizabeth car il savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à s'y rendre. Il dit avec un ton enthousiaste :

« c'est parfait tout cela…vous restez un peu dormir »

Elizabeth répondit que non car elle avait une réunion avec les scientifiques dans à peine une heure.

John ne fut pas convaincu et lui répondit :

« Attendez, elle est dans cinquante minutes votre réunion…vous pouvez bien rester dormir 35-40 minutes et vous serez encore en avance… »

Elizabeth lui répondit alors :

« oui…sauf que pour cela , il faudrait mettre le réveil et je ne veux pas réveiller le bébé »

John lui répondit alors en souriant :

« quel réveil…il n'y a pas besoin de réveil…vous dormez et je vous réveillerais… »

Elizabeth fut surprise :

« vous n'allez pas dormir »

John lui répondit qu'il avait déjà assez dormit et que s'il restait couché, c'était pour permettre à l'enfant de finir de dormir.

Elizabeth remarqua avant de s'endormir que le père et le fils portait chacun le même tee-shirt bleu criard sur lequel était inscrit en immenses caractères blancs cerclés de rouge vif « Ny » (9). Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela assez grotesque d'autant plus que le fils portait un tee-shit beaucoup trop grand pour lui et pour cause, il s'agissait de celui de son père. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« vous étiez obligé de lui mettre ce tee-shirt ridicule…déjà sur vous, je vous ai déjà dit que cela faisait gamin de 14 ans…et puis ce Ny en plus milieu, c'est d'une discrétion… »

John fut un peu contrarié qu'Elizabeth critique encore les tee-shirts de son équipe fétiche et lui répondit :

« hé…d'abord, ils ne sont pas ridicules, ils sont magnifiques…ensuite, c'est le maillot des Giants donc un peu de respect pour mes idoles et ma ville adorée…( il ajouta alors sur un ton qui était celui de la plaisanterie beaucoup plus que de la menace)…et si vous continuez à les critiquer, je ne vous réveille pas…»

Elizabeth lui répondit alors sur le même ton :

« Essayer donc et vous irez assister à la réunion à ma place….vous allez voir l'avancement des recherches de Rodney sur la régénération des cellules d'énergie anciennes , cela va beaucoup vous plaire… »

Elizabeth acheva sa phrase et s'endormit sans attendre de réponse de John , qui de toute façon n'en avait pas vraiment trouvé.

Trois jours plus tard, dans la cantine de la base presque vide à cette heure tardive, il était 9 heures du matin , John et Rodney prenaient ensembles leur petit – déjeuner.

Comme ils n'avaient pas de mission de prévue ce jour là, ils étaient assez libres de leur horaire.

Bien que les accrochages eurent été nombreux entre les deux hommes à cause de la gaucherie de l'un et du caractère assez entier de l'autre, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup et étaient de bons amis.

Si au départ, le fils de John avait été un facteur d'éloignement des deux amis, depuis que Rodney avait pris le gamin en adoration, il était devenu un facteur de rapprochement.

Alors qu'ils discutaient des potins de la base, Elizabeth arriva avec son fils dans les bras et un biberon à la main. Elle était visiblement à la fois très pressée et très enthousiaste.

Quand elle fut arriver près de la table, l'enfant réclama à aller à sur les genoux de son père. Elizabeth la laissa glisser lentement de ses bras en même temps qu'elle regardait John :

« je vais accueillir le docteur Jackson, il sera là d'ici quelques minutes…(en regardant son fils et en tendant le biberon au père)…il n'a pas encore manger…(puis en regardant les deux hommes) vous le gardez avec vous ce matin…de toute façon vous n'avez pas grand chose à faire si j'ai bien compris…»

Rondey voulut protester que toute de même une demi-journée pour reposer son précieux cerveau n'était pas du temps de perdu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'Elizabeth était déjà partie après avoir embrasser son fils en vitesse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants avec un air ahuri puis reprirent leurs esprits.

John dit alors tout tenant le biberon à son fils :

« Qu'est ce que l'on va faire pour s'occuper ? »

rodney lui lança un regard qui disait la même chose.

John eut alors une idée :

« je sais…on peut déjà commencer par aller faire une petite ballade dans la base , histoire de voir les autres bosser pendant que l'on ne fait rien »

Cette idée bien qu'un peu sadique au goût de Rodney, lui plut et fut accepter.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini son petit déjeuner, John mit son blouson et enferma son fils à l'intérieur serré contre lui car avait peur que le petit ne prenne froid à l'extérieur. Rodney le regarda faire très impressionner :

« wouah…mieux que le blouson de Maverick (10)… »

John lui répondit avec la modestie qui le caractérisait :

« ouais je sais…et même mieux que Tom »

Ils partirent donc tous les trois et arpentèrent les couloirs puis sortirent sur la plate forme.

Ils rencontrèrent un certain nombre de connaissances qu'ils taquinèrent sans aucune gêne. En général, les personnes étaient bien plus intriguées par la tête de l'enfant qui dépassait du blouson de John que par le fait que les deux hommes soient livrés à eux même.

Mais, cette activité avait ses limites et au bout d'une bonne heure, les deux hommes commencèrent à retomber dans l'ennui.

John eut alors envi de voir le Docteur Jackson avec lequel il avait rapidement parlé un peu avant son départ sur Atlantis. John était curieux de revoir le scientifique qui comme tous les scientifiques était à ses yeux de militaire, étrange. Il avait aussi envie de connaître sa réaction en attendant parler de la planète « Renaissance ».

Il n'eut pas de difficulté à convaincre Rodney de l'accompagner dans le bureau d'Elizabeth ou avait lieu un entretien entre Elizabeth et le docteur Jackson.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau et entrèrent sans attendre d'y avoir été autorisé. En les voyant, Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec une voix exaspérée :

« Juste ciel…mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

les deux hommes saluèrent de loin le docteur Jackson et après seulement John répondit pour Rondey et lui :

« ben…on passait dans le coin alors on a eut envi d'aller vous dire bonjour»

Daniel regardait la scène sans vraiment en revenir et pensa, bien n'ait jamais été porté sur la discipline « mais qu'est ce c'est cette base ou tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut ?».

En voyant, celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant le Major Sheppard, avec un jeune enfant dans son blouson, il lui sembla qu'il était en train de délirer.

Il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit et constata non sans inquiétude qu'il était bien dans la réalité.

Le bébé qui était endormi au moment ou John et Rodney étaient entrés , se réveilla et en voyant sa mère ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter et de dire « maman, maman » ses yeux verts maintenant grand ouvert .

A cet instant, les choses commencèrent à s'éclaircir dans la tête de Daniel. Le bébé était bien celui d'Elizabeth, celui même dont elle venait de parler. Et à voir, les yeux du bambin, il semblait plus que probable que le major Sheppard en soit le père.

En constatant ce fait, Daniel ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses sur Atlantis étaient beaucoup plus rapides et simples que sur Terre ou le règlement militaire était la règle.

Elizabeth prit son fils dans ses bras et tenta alors de redonner un semblant de logique à cette scène.

Elle expliqua au Docteur Jackson qu'il avait en face de lui les trois enfants terriens de la base et que bien que deux d'entre eux ait obtenu depuis longtemps leur majorité, ils se comportaient comme le seul authentique enfant de la base.

Puis cette fois sans plaisanter, elle lui présenta son fils.

La première réaction de Daniel fut de dire « il est mignon ».

En attendant cette remarque, John ne put s'empêcher de penser « évidemment qu'il est mignon…c'est de mon fils dont on parle ».

La seconde réaction du scientifique fut d'ajouter « il est…comment dire pas tout à fait ordinaire…je me trompe ? »

Après son ascension, Daniel était en mesure de ressentir lorsqu'une personne était liée aux Anciens.

Elizabeth lui répondit qu'il avait raison et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur l'enfant.

Lorsqu'elle lui donna le prénom de l'enfant, Daniel fut très étonné et dit :

«Muad'Hib…le guide dans la langue des anciens…c'est original…qui a eut cette idée ? »

Elizabeth lui répondit qu'elle avait eut cette idée mais qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Peut être avait elle lu, ce nom quelque part avant , elle l'ignorait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait adoré ce prénom et John l'avait tout de suite adopté.

Pendant la suite de la discussion, il fut convenu que la mission débuterait en début d'après – midi. Le docteur Jackson prévint Elizabeth que l'étude du site pourrait être longue et la traduction ne serait peut être pas achevée avant quelques semaines.

Visiblement , le docteur Jackson était impatient de voir ces ruines car les informations que lui avaient données Elizabeth lui faisaient penser qu'il avait affaire à quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe de Jumper One ainsi que le docteur Jackson et Elizabeth quittait Atlantis en direction de la planète Renaissance.

Elizabeth avait pu s'absenter grâce au docteur Snowball qui avait accepté de bon cœur de la remplacer de façon provisoire dans sa fonction de chef civil.

Comme lors de la mission précédente, le Jumper se pose sur la plaine à proximité de ruines.

En s'approchant du bâtiment, le docteur Jackson fut très surpris de sa forme. Pour la première fois , un bâtiment construit par les Anciens avaient la forme d'un temple.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, Daniel alla de surprise en émerveillement devant la richesse des inscriptions écrites sur les parois. Alors que jusqu'à présent, touts les bâtiments anciens avaient des murs muets. Il avait sous les yeux des centaines de textes.

Mais, ce fut la langue utilisée qui le surpris le plus. Comme Elizabeth avant lui, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la langue ordinaire des Anciens mais d'une variante encore inconnue visiblement destinée à un usage rituel voir religieux.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la fameuse salle ou Elizabeth avait eu son malaise, il fut émerveiller par la richesse des parois. Il fixa alors le sol et lu la plaque. Puis il porta son regard de nouveau sur les murs et vit le second texte identique.

Il commença à le lire et ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier pendant que tous les regards étaient dirigés sur lui :

« Mon Dieu ! C'est impossible! C'est totalement extraordinaire! »

TO BE CONTINUED

Pour la devinette, je félicite les personnes qui ont trouvés, elles n'étaient pas nombreuses à mon grand étonnement. Pour les autres, je vous remercie d'avoir m'y tant de bonne volonté à chercher.

**Notes explicatives (à lire car importantes pour comprendre toutes mes blagues tordues mais s'il est vrai que j'ai tendance à y raconter ma vie) :**

(1) Je sais , elle était facile mais plutôt amusante donc je l'ai gardée.

(2)Pour savoir qui est Smith , lisez le chapitre1

3)(Serpent étasunien par excellence. Encore appelé par chez nous « serpent à sonnette ».

(4)Boule de neige pour les non-anglophones. J'ai voulu que cette personne diablement sympathique ait un nom aussi charmant que lui.

(5) Toutes les informations sont sur les livres sont authentiques. Les commentaires d'Elizabeth correspondent à ma vision des éléments abordés.

(6)Je tiens énormément à cette scène qui a été assez compliquée à écrire mais que j'ai voulu rendre très forte émotionnellement. J'espère avoir réussie. J'y aborde un thème récurent du chapitre,la paternité, qui me passionne (bien que paradoxalement je sois une fille et que je n'ai pas d'enfant).

(7) Ne connaissant pas la langue des anciens, j'ai été cherché du côté de Dune de F.Herbert et du film de David Lynch qui en a été tiré. Ce prénom correspond à celui que le héros du roman Paul prend lorsqu'il devient le chef des Fremens. Dans la langue de ce peuple, il veut effectivement dire « le guide » . Pour ceux qui connaissent le livre ou le film, cela vous donne une très légère indication sur la suite des évènements. Pour les autres, pas d'affolement, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à comprendre la suite.

(8) Cette petite séquence onirique est un petit hommage au cinéaste David Lynch et à son film cité précédemment Dune.

(9) Les New York Giants sont l'équipe de football américain de la ville. Vous pourrez voir sur leur site Internet que leur maillot correspond bien à ma description.

(10) Référence à Top Gun , film de Tony Scott sortit au début des années 80. Le Tom en question est bien évidemment Tom Cruise. Maverick est le nom de pilote du personnage de Pitt Mitchell interprété par Tom Cruise.


End file.
